AVENGERS AT THE BEACH TIME
by AvengerByDeath
Summary: I am accepting requests. Anything, please. The Avengers come with my cousins, my aunt, my friend, and I to the beach. GO ON. Read.
1. Chapter 1 Hotels and Tickles

I sat down and thought about how this was going to go. I had the Avengers coming over to my house, we were going to the beach and I was going to be stuck in a van with my friend, the Avengers, and my aunt. What could happen?

My friend and I were staying with my aunt for a few days when we were picking up the Avengers, so she was coming with us to the beach. I didn't mind. My little cousins were cute and playful. They'll be fine. Tony said that he would meet us at the resting area close to my uncle's house. My uncle drove us to the area and left my friend, my cousin and her kids, my aunt, and me in the care of the Avengers. Tony saw the young children and rolled his eyes.

"Ash, let's get Kyle and Hannah situated," I offered. Ashley nodded. We gently put the kids in the car and drove off. I sat by my friend CJ and Loki, which felt strange. CJ was laughing at how Loki was pranking Thor into admitting very private stuff, Ashley was getting the children ready for a nap, and Clint and Tony was talking with my aunt. Bruce and I were helping Steve catch up on modern tech. Smartphones, Xboxes, PS4s, that type of thing. Steve had a special fondness for COD Black Ops 2. I can see why. I love it just as much as he. Loki on the other hand... let's not even go there.

"Faith, can you give me a hand? Hannah wants her Shake-Shake," Ashley asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, sure," I handed Ashley the bottle. Hannah drank the special milk until she fell asleep. Kyle had been asleep since we hit the road. Which was good, 'cause a grouchy Kyle is not fun.

"What's a Shake-Shake?" Tony snorted.

"It's what they call Pediasure. Sorry, they're..." Ashley trailed off. Yet, everyone got the message.

"Oh, good thing they're asleep. We wouldn't want them to be tired for the beach," Steve said.

"They are super playful. Ashley, did you pack Kyles Batman PJs?" I asked.

"Yep. 'Excuse me Sir, I'm Batman,'" Ashley quoted.

"Ha. Okay, so last Christmas Kyle got a Batman outfit. He wore it all day. He would walk up to you and say, "Excuse me Sir, I'm Batman,"" I explained with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I remember that," CJ remembered.

"This is the place, right?" Tony pointed to the hotel. We nodded.

"Grab your stuff, fellas. We made it," I grabbed my camo hat and bag. I carried Hannah in on my shoulders and Aunty signed us in.

"2 rooms, 5 beds, right next to each other with a way to enter and exit," the woman summed up.

"Yes ma'am," Tony said flirtingly. I jammed him in the ribs. Hard.

"What number?" I asked with a smile.

"307 and 308," she answered and gave us each a key. I was going to stay with CJ, Tony, Kyle Hannah and Ashley, Thor, and Loki. Aunty, Clint, Bruce, and Steve slept in the other room. We relaxed and unpacked for a while since it was almost 7:00 when we arrived.

"Tony, wanna play Poker?" I asked.

"Your parents allow you to play that?" Tony questioned.

"Yeah," I scooted a little bit closer to him and poked him rapidly. "See, I'm playing Poker."

"Ha. I understand," Thor chuckled.

"As do I," Loki agreed. I then accidentally poked Tony in his side and he jumped.

"What was that?" I asked, poking him again. This time he jumped and gasped.

"No," Loki smiled.

"You're absolutely right, no," Tony scolded nervously. I tackled him and tried to hold him down. Thor grabbed his hands. Tony might not even try to pull his hands down now, they were held to the bed by a godly cement block. I ran my finger up his ribs and he wriggled away. Loki was chuckling on the other bed. Ash was staring, and the kids were sleeping. Being 11, I shouldn't say kids. Babies, that's better. Tony must've not wanted to laugh, because his face was red.

"Oh. I never thought I'd see the day where Tony Stark is ticklish _and_ didn't want to wake up kids," I smiled, tickling him more. He let loose a laugh and it all poured out. Hannah woke up and cried, but then saw Tony laughing and calmed down. Kyle could sleep through an atomic bomb, so...

"AHAHAHA! STOP! PLEAHAHAHA!" Tony couldn't even finish a sentence. I stopped in pity. If he was begging, I better stop. Tony never ever begged. _Ever_. Loki mouthed "Let me try." and I climbed off.

"Mr. Stark. I never believed I would be in this position. Usually, tis me being held my my brother and you sitting atop me," Loki said in fake shock.

"Get... off..." Tony breathed. "Please..."

"Come on, Man," I said. "He's already begging. Let off."

"One second, my kind child," Loki flirted.

"My dad would kill you if he heard you say that," I warned.

"Pfft. That's the truth," CJ agreed.

"CJ, yo, help," Tony begged. Then, I got an idea. I walked over to CJ.

"Wanna find out if gods are ticklish?" I whispered, barely audiable.

"Heck to the yeah," she smiled.

"Alright, duck and turn," I said. It was code for: you go behind while I distract. CJ snuck behind Thor while I talked. When she dug her fingers into his side. He jumped and Tony got loose. Tony threw Loki off him and cussed Loki out. Thor turned around to my short friend, who was looking panicked. Thor wasn't angry, but he looked like he was. I threw my stuffed toy dog at him and Thor was again, distracted. Wow. That was simple.

I got Tony and Loki's attention with a snap. CJ and I both feircely tickled Thor and he ended up laughing on the bed under our fingers.

"That is enough!" he laughed. Then it came to me.

Thor _liked_ this.

He is 8 times stronger than CJ and I combined, yet we were still on top of him. If Thor wanted us to stop, we would be already slung across the room. I smiled and whispered it into CJ's ear. She got it.

"Oh my god! You like being tickled!" CJ cried out to Thor.

"Nohohoho!" Thor pushed both of us off gently, trying not to hurt us. We were still on the floor with our jaws hanging.

"What?!" Tony screamed in a high-pitched voice.

"That... will..." Loki couldn't finish.

"I'm just... wow," Ashley said after taking the babies into the other room to sleep with their aunt.

"I do not," Thor argued, face bright red.

"Yeah, you do. If you had wanted us to stop, by golloy we'd be on the other side of the room already, trying to get our breath back," I said.

"Brother, Brother, this is a surprise. Well, not really, you have always been the strange one-"

"Woah, woah, woah. You're saying he's weirder than you are? You're both strange, let's leave it at that," I interrupted.

"As I was saying," Loki glared at me I laughed evilly. Loki stared.

"What the hell was that?" Tony asked.

"Evil laugh," I explained. "Wouldn't wanna be walking around at night next to a cemetary and hear that."

"No. That is quite strange," Thor said.

"Oh, and liking to be tickled ain't?" I owned.

"Gottie," Cje (CJ) whispered.

"GOTTIE!" I yelled. Tony laughed.

"Oh. Anyone wanna play Poker?" I asked sarcastically.

"NO!" all the Avengers yelled. Loki hit me playfully and I shielded myself with my arms, laughing.

"Why?" CJ asked. Everyone just went to bed without an answer then.

 **ANY REQUESTS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? I'LL WAIT TO TYPE THAT ONE TO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. I WILL INCLUDE MOST OF THEM. I PROMISE. AS MANY AS I CAN.**


	2. Chapter 2 Beachy Beach

I woke up the next morning and showered before anyone awoke. It was about 5 AM. I'm an early bird. I brushed my wet hair and braided it. My mom said that if I braided it, I could wear the awesome necklace I got that had Posiedon, Zeus, and Hades standing in their terrian. Zeus standing on a cloud, Posiedon swimming in the sea, and Hades chilling on his throne in Hell.

When I came back upstairs with breakfast I gently knocked on the door. Tony answered with messy hair and an irritated look.

"Why are you out there?" he asked tiredly.

"I woke up and went to get breakfast, I hope you guys like biscuts, 'cause that's all they had," I apologized.

"Oh," Tony answered. "Do you want to wake them up, or just play something?"

"Why bother? Let 'em sleep. You need to shower anyway. I'll wake up CJ, Ashley, and Aunt Tonya. They don't want to sleep later than you guys. It's to early to go to the beach now, anyway," I said, checking the clock. It read 7:37.

"Okay, can you toss me my bag?" Tony asked, pointing to a black bag. I picked it up and tossed it to him. Then, I woke up Cje with a tap. Ashley and Tonya had been up, just keeping Kyle and Hannah quiet so Steve, Clint, and Bruce could sleep. I grabbed Kyle and Hannah and led them to the table to eat. Ashley and Tonya ate Denny's while CJ and I ate really good biscuts with jelly. I heard Tony open the bathroom door and grab a biscut. I brought my favourite board game, Clue, to play, but Tony didn't want to.

Hannah had wondered over to Clint and accidently woke him up. Clint grabbed Hannah and gently threw her in the air. When we heard her laughing, we saw Clint sit up. Tonya grabbed Hannah quickly and apologized. Clint only laughed and forgived her. He ate and got ready.

"Oh, crud. Momma wanted me to call her when we woke up. My little brother couldn't come because, well, he was litterally born a few weeks ago," I reminded myself.

"Okay. I think you can talk in the other room. The gods won't hear you," Clint offered.

"Good idea," I congradulated. I called mom and told her everything was fine. She was over protective. Dad want to work that morning and mom was at home with Luke. I chose Luke, mom chose Raymond as his middle name. The last name was obvious, Jagger. LRJ. I love him, but I needed to wake up the others. So I hung up and walked to Tony.

"Should we wake up the others? It's about 10," I asked.

"Yeah, sure," CJ answered. We walked to Steve and shook him. Letting Kyle wake him, we moved to Bruce. I tapped him and he groaned.

"Nooooooo," Bruce waved me away and missed horribly. I shook him and he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes.

"Wakey wakey. It's time to eat," I shook him. "We're about to head to the beach."

"WHAT? What time is it?" Bruce yelled, looking at the clock. He rolled his eyes at seeing it was late. Steve sat up in the bed and let the little boy run off to his sister. Steve's hair was a mess.

"Mornin' Steve," I said.

"Morning," Steve replied, grabbed an army green bag and walking to the shower. Tony decided to wake up the gods. CJ and I watched as Tony poked one in the back and tried to push the other off the bed. Loki woke up before Thor and got in the shower immediately. It took Tony, CJ, and me to wake Thor up. Geez, that man could sleep through an atomic bomb.

"Everyone ready?" I asked after about an hour. Everyone nodded. We climbed into the car and drove off.

When we got to the beach I put little sunscreen. When Tony saw my farmers tan, he spit out his soda and laughed.

"Your shoulders are three times whiter than your arms! HAHA!" Tony laughed. When I saw this I rolled my eyes.

"It's because on my school field day I was wearing short sleeves and I was outside all day," I explained. "I brought extra sunscreen, anyone need some?"

"Loki," Clint volunteered.

"No. I do not need any of that screen from the sun," Loki backed away.

"Loki! You're already red!" Tony screamed pointing to Loki's ears.

"I'm going down to the water," I said, walking off.

"Wait up!" CJ yelled. I raced her down to the water and tripped at the waters start. I rolled into the water and came back up with a stale face. CJ was laughing so hard.

"It wasn't that funny!" I screamed.

"Just wait until the god of brilliance comes down," CJ said sarcastically.

"Which one?" I snorted. We laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Clint questioned when he came down to the shore.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," CJ smiled.

"Come on, I wanna do a little bad surfing," I said, grabbing my surf board. I also handed CJ her surf board.

"You know how?" Clint asked.

"No idea," CJ answered.

"Well, good luck," Clint patted our shoulders and allowed us to go into the water.

When a big wave came we screamed "NOW" and jumped onto our surf boards. I almost fell off when the wave splashed me, but I caught my balance and surfed. About a minute later we crashed and fell. My surf board flew to the shore with CJ's. Cje and I were pulled underwater. When we surfaced, all you could hear were our gasps for air.

"That... was... AWESOME!" I gasped.

"YEAH!" CJ agreed.

"You scared me when you didn't come up," Steve said, helping us to our feet.

"Sorry, but dat wave dough," CJ laughed.

"I agree. I was massive," Thor agreed. CJ's phone then rang from her bag.

"Yo," she answered with a smile. Then she rolled her eyes "Come on Mom. The Avengers are here!"

"What?" I asked.

"Fine," CJ rolled her eyes again and hung up. "That was my Mom, she wants me to come home."

"Why?" I asked.

"She wouldn't say. I'll be back tomorrow hopefully," CJ grabbed her beach bag

"Okay. Tonya will take you and the kids back," I said. She agreed

"Yeah, man I just hate leaving," she went over to Aunty. They left.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's fine, but we should grab our things. After this we might have to head home," Bruce thought.

"No, I have a place. My aunt and cousins live not to far from here. They have 4 bathrooms, 8 beds (not including theirs), and 4 stories, if you count the basement and attic," I offered.

"That would be wonderful," Thor and Loki said.

"Sounds awesome," Tony agreed.

"I'd love to," Steve replied.

"Can't wait," Clint answered. Now, we were waiting for Bruce.

"Um... I dunno. I don't wanna cause problems," Bruce said hesitantly.

"My cousins house is far into the country. It takes 30 minutes to get to any store, and they are very kind," I added.

"Fine," Bruce agreed. We went and grabbed our stuff from the hotel and left. When we got back to the beach I raced Tony to the water. It was close, but Steve said I lost.

"Good race," I smiled. "Is that thingy water proof?"

"Yeah, I upgraded when I heard that we were coming here," Tony explained.

"You are quite brilliant," I complimented.

"What are you two doing?" Bruce came down to the water.

"I'm going to see how deep you guys will go," I challenged.

"Why is there a house up there?" Bruce questioned.

"This place is used for reunions. My family reunion is has always been held here. Sorry about the water," I stared at the green water.

"I don't care. My favorite color is green," Bruce laughed.

"Steve, do you mind the water?" I asked.

"Not at all," he smiled.

"Why are there poles out there?" Thor asked when he walked to the water.

"Boats like to sail and fish around here, so they have bounderies for us swimmers. I can't touch the ground when I'm out there, but I love to play Marco Polo with my cousins. This place brings back happy memories," I took in that Thor probably understood about five words that came out of my mouth.

"What?" he questioned.

"Big round floating things like to catch tiny animals that swim, so we have to stay behind those poles for safety. I love to play a tag game right next to the poles, and this house brings back memories since I was little," I replied.

"Oh," Thor probably felt bad that he didn't know that.

"I'm going to swim to the poles, when boats sail by I usually ride on the waves," I swam out to the poles and pushed myself right behind it. Steve swam next to me.

"I thought you said we couldn't go past the poles," Steve reminded.

"Yeah. I did, but I'm a gangster," I smiled and pretended to be cool. That did _not_ work.

"You are such a dork," he laughed, spashing me.

"Hi, I am the leader of the nerd society and I do not believe we have been treated properly," I said in a stupid voice. I also pretended that I had glasses and pushed them up to my nose. "What?! We're late for our after-school knitting class!? Excuse me, Johnny we have to go! For the love of science."

Steve cracked up. "That... haha... that's mean."

"But you're laughing," I smiled.

"True," Steve swam next to me. "How often do you come out here?"

"Um... once a year. You know, when it's warm. We have our family reunion then. All my cousins come and we have the best of time. I just wish my cousin Laim could make it. He lives about 8 hours away," I explained.

"Sounds fun. Sorry about your cousin, but you have other children to play with," Steve offered.

"One time, my cousins Jacob, Jaden, Lily, and I all grabbed a massive branch. It was probably eight feet long. We all tried to break it and it resulted in us picking it up and throwing it down a hill. We didn't break it, but it's still there. I can see it," I squinted my eyes to see the long stick. Steve looked in my direction and nodded.

"Yeah, I see it," he agreed. "It looks rotten."

"Probably because it was a year ago when we tried to break it," I explained.

"That makes since," he nodded again. Tony swam out to us.

"Hey, Faith. Can you please help me get the god of cats into the water?" Tony begged.

"Yeah, sure," I swam up to Thor while Tony chilled with Cap. It was cool seeing the genius swinging around the poles.

"You scared?" I asked only so Thor could hear.

"Not at all. I just... cannot swim," he rubbed his neck.

"It's cool. You're tall, so you can probably make it out to the poles," we walked side-by-side all the way to the poles. I swam around for a while until I got bored.

"Guys, I'm gonna head up," I informed.

"Why?" Tony questioned.

"I'm bored," I answered. When I got to the shore I pulled out my towel. Bruce stared at it.

"What does your towel say?" he asked.

"Atlanta Braves. It's my brother's," I answered.

"Who's brave?" Loki asked.

"Atlanta Braves. It's a football team," I explained. Afterwards, I grabbed my favorite book, "Percy Jackson and the Olympains: The Lightning Theif" and read.

"You actually brought a book?" Clint asked.

"Yeah. I didn't want to. It's a summer reading program, but a really like this one. I've read it about three times and seen the movie 8," I laughed nervously.

"Really?" Loki questioned.

"Yeah. I love mythology," I answered.

"So, you love me," Loki summed up.

"Okay. So, that's wrong. I said _mythology_. Mythology is fake. You're real. Completely different," I corrected. "Why would you even think that? Ugh," I shivered.

"You are mean," Loki frowned.

"I... I just don't care," I replied sadly. Then smiled. I finally got bored with the book and pulled out a pen.

"A pen. Really?" Clint laughed. I ignored the comment and started doodling on my arm. I drew about The Maze Runner, my friend Braden, Gabe and I (AKA the three Ts. Tod [Braden], Ted [Gabe], and Tia [me]), and Pac-Man. Pac-Man came out of nowhere. I mean, seriously. That's all I had to draw? I've been hanging out with the Avengers and Loki and all I can draw about is The Maze Runner, the three Ts, and Pac-Man. Jeez, Tod was right. My life _is_ boring.

"Who is Tod, Ted, and... is that Tia?" Bruce studied my arm.

"Yeah. My friends and I came up with these names that were three letters and started with Ts. Tod is Braden, Ted is Gabe, Tia is me. We're the cool kids," I smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"If you are cool, then I am outstanding," Loki replied.

"That was a joke. I'm a comedian at my school," I explained.

"Okay, tell me a joke," Clint challenged.

"Spell work," I ordered.

"W-O-R-K."

"Spell cork."

"C-O-R-K."

"Spell dork."

"D-O-R-K."

"What do you eat your cereal with?" I asked.

"A fork," he replied obviously.

"I eat mine with a spoon. What's wrong with you?" I corrected. It took Clint a second to realize his mistake.

"Oh. Ha. I see what you did there," he laughed. After a while of talking I looked at my phone.

"DANG! It's already six o'clock. We better get to my aunt's house," I said. We packed all our stuff up and left for my aunt's house.

My aunt was about to meet The Avengers. I loved my life.


End file.
